Forever United
by MysticVeil
Summary: We are not pieces in a game. We were enemies, but we are not now. We will start the flame that will consume the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) so this is a very different ending to the story. Please leave reviews because they are awesomeness! **

"Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this... I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters." Cato said to me. He was frightening. Blood ran down his face and he had three gashes on his cheek from the claws of the mutts. Peeta was being choked, but I couldn't shoot Cato because they would both go down, just like he said. And I couldn't shoot Cato. Not now. It is exactly what they want me to do. But how could I leave Peeta to die? That would be heartless. But I didn't love Peeta, never did and never will. But could I be so heartless that I let him be slaughtered by a monster from District 2? No. I couldn't do that.

"Cato, let him go." I growl, my voice low and icy.

"Are you that stupid?" he snorts and tightens his hold on Peeta, who had started to turn blue.

"I am not stupid. And you won't kill him anyway. You're a coward." I blurted out the word before even thinking about them. I made a huge mistake.

Cato snorts again. "Coward?" he said, and then he had snapped Peeta's neck. He let the dead boy drop to the ground. I gasped, my hands trembling. Without thinking again, I shot the arrow at Cato, but it bounced off his body. And before I knew it, he was on top of me, his hands reaching for my neck. I began kicking back and eventually landed a good solid kick in his stomach. But that didn't stop him. He continued choking me, and soon I was out of air. But then I started feeling around for my arrows and I reached one, pulled it out and stabbed him close to the neck. He whipped around to smack my hand away, and I was able to kick him again and wriggle out of his grasp. I reached for my bow, but then I stopped and pulled my hand back. I am not fighting anymore.

"I am not fighting you anymore. If you are going to kill me, make it quick please." I said. I turned around to see Cato standing still, his fists clenched at his side.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him.

"No."

His response surprised me. I stood up and hesitantly walked forward, stopping only a few feet away from him. He stared at me with his icy blue eyes, but I didn't feel scared. His eyes were stormy, but I was locked in his gaze.

"Attention tributes, the previous rule change that two tributes from the _same _district can win is still required. Only from the same district. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I still stared at Cato, and he stared at me. I was wondering if he was going to pounce on me at any minute and snap my neck, but after five minutes, he still didn't move.

"They won't let us both come out." he said.

"I know."

"You can go… you have more of a life than I do. And they need a tribute." he said. He didn't look scared or sad, just calm. Even his eyes were softer.

"No. Don't you see? We are nothing more than a piece in a game. They want us to kill each other. I won't do it!" I said and reached into my pocket and pulled out Nightlock. Cato's eyes widened momentarily and then he looked back at me.

"Poisonous?" he asked me, nodding at the berries.

"Yes."

"Alright." he said. He did not even hesitate.

He extended his hand and I shook a few berries into it. I tried to control my breathing, which had become quick because I was scared now. Cato saw that. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be ok, fire girl." he said, and I swear I saw the slightest smile form on his lips. I smiled and raised the berry to my lips.

"One." I said.

"Two." he continued.

"Stop! Stop! Two tributes from different districts can leave! Don't eat them!" Claudius Templesmith's loud voice filled the air. Cato looked at me, but I still held the berry to my lips. We are not pieces of a game to the Capitol. He understood. He reached out and clutched my hand. I knew then we would forever be united.

"Three." he said and we put the berries in our mouths. They tasted sickly sweet. I looked at Cato and he smiled and then his eyes began to close. And then everything went black. What we did started a flame that would soon consume the Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and all I could see was white. There was nothing but white. I stood up and looked around, but I could see nothing. I began taking small steps backwards, and I bumped into something. I shot around, and there stood Cato, who looked just as surprised at seeing me as I was at seeing him. His hand was raised like was about to hit me, but he quickly lowered it.

"Well hi." I said softly. He snorted at my feeble attempt of a hello.

"Hello to you too, fire girl." he said, smirking. I noticed that he was still in his arena outfit, and I looked down and saw that I was too.

"Where are we?" he asked. Before I could answer, I felt as though I had fallen through a huge hole. I felt like I was falling, I turned to Cato who looked shocked. We grabbed each other's hand and then we were on the forest floor. I sat up, but Cato was already on his feet and was looking around at our surroundings. I stood up and I immediately recognized this place.

"We're in District 12. I hunt in these woods." I said and then I set off running. I heard Cato running behind me, and he was soon at my side. We continued running until we saw a crowd of people. Yells and screams filled the air and I saw my people fighting Peacekeepers. I looked around at the crowd, horrified that I saw several dead bodies littering the ground. Cato had grabbed me and was pulling me away from everything. But then I saw Greasy Sae. I ran to her, my hand out. But when I reached her, my hand went through her arm. I gasped and yanked my hand back. Cato was beside me and he reached out to a person… and his hand went right through them. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he turned back to me. We were completely invisible. I began trembling… I was dead. We both were.

"Katniss," Cato said softly and reached for me but I began running. I needed to get back to my home. I ran past the mob of people, and I finally reached my home. I ran through the door and I saw my mother and my sister. Prim was sitting on the couch, Buttercup in her lap. I ran to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Prim, look at me! Prim it's me! Prim, I'm here! Please, please look at me!" I cried. I was trying to hug her but my hands went through her. I stood up and ran to my mother who was sitting on the kitchen chair. She looked lifeless.

"Mom, please. Mom, please look at me! I'm here! I am right here!" I cried. She stared at me but then stood and walked over to Prim.

"Come on sweetie." she said and Prim stood up and they walked out the door. Cato had been standing silently by the doorway. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"They can't see me," I whispered.

"I know." he replied. He pulled me closer and rested his head on mine, but then we were falling again. We landed on the ground, and Cato was once again on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"District 2."

**Cato **

We were in my home. I knew we were invisible. We were dead. But like Katniss, I broke out running and began to go back to my home. But like District 12, everyone was fighting. Peacekeepers fought back the crowd, which was harder because we were raised to be Peacekeepers. But I couldn't focus on that, because there was nothing I could do. I ran through the familiar streets, past Clove's house and eventually reached mine. I ran through the door and saw my family. They were sitting around the kitchen table and they were all in tears. They were broken. I watched them for a while, but then I turned to Katniss who was standing by the door. She was still in shock and she was still crying.

I realized then what we had done. The Districts were fighting the Capitol. If we hadn't eaten the berries, if we hadn't made a fool of the Capitol, this would not have happened. But we did. And now we are being forced to watch the mess we made. I looked at Katniss and extended my hand, and she took it. We will watch together, forever silent.


End file.
